30 Oneshots
by TheEndlessSnow
Summary: doesn't the title say it all? this is a bunch of Oneshots i wite when i'm bored i'll keep adding more till I get 30 then i'll change it to 50 and so on and so forth. right now i only have about 4 and they are all romance I love sweet things. I may not be
1. A Bored Day

Ok so I wrote this fanfic just because I was incredibly bored and I have always wanted to go up to a guy and make out with him just because I felt like it.

Discliamer: Oh I do not own Inuyasha runs and cries I tried to claim him once but then the big men in white coats came.

A Bored Day 

"Uhhhhhhh" Kagome sighed again. She kept pacing back and forth then sitting down and sighing, and when he would ask what was wrong she would look at him like he was incredibly stupid then say 'nothing'. It was really getting on his nerves. Miroku, Sango and Shippo weren't here so they were all alone, in some forest hunting for jewel shards but they had decided to take a day off (more like kagome had ordered him to stay because she was sick of walking a few feet then having to have him kill a demon because it wanted her shards).

"Would you stop that I tried asking what was wrong but every time you say nothing, well what the hell is wrong with you!" The hanyou couldn't help but explode; it was eating at his last nerve.

"I'm bored there is nothing to do around here and it is almost night so we can't start hunting for jewel shards." With that said the raven-haired girl got up and walked over to him and stood right in front of Inuyasha.

"What? Why are you looking like that at me? Kagome?" His face twisted in confusion.

"I think I just figured out how to fix my boredom" As Kagome said that she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. This was no little peck on the lips that you give you grandmother; it was deep and full of passion the kind of kiss you would give your lover. After he got over the shock of it her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When the finally broke apart kagome looked up into his golden eyes and said, "Well I'm no longer bored."

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

Sorry, I know that this fanfic is really short but I was incredibly bored and this just popped in to my head a plus I half to go to bed soon. So read and review

WHAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO REVIEW!

But you must reaches into magic bag of weapons and pulls out a……gummy bears?

What the? Shrugs and throws gummy bears at random reviewers


	2. The Sunrise

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this every time? I do NOT own Inuyasha not even a bit.

I know that al the eyes of the girls in Inuyasha are brown but it is easier to work with hazel

The Sunrise 

I was sitting there watching the sunrise from the top of a cliff. I knew I was pretty far from the camp but I could smell and hear you. I became so wrapped up in the suns slow progression into the sky that I didn't even hear you coming. You tapped my shoulder making me jump up. I turn around my hand ready to slash you to bits. When I saw it was you I let my hand drop to my side. A smile appeared on your lips and I could see the laughter in your eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. The first rays of the sun lit up your perfect hazel eyes. The golden rays made the usually hidden yellowish-brown flecks pop out. It was then that it hit me like a rock. I loved you. The light breeze blew a dark brown lock of your hair over your brow. I tentatively reached up and brushed it back behind your ear. Instead of dropping my hand I rested it on your cheek, slowly caressing your bottom lip with me thumb. You looked shocked from my tender action. It wasn't in till I looked into your eyes that I saw the fear. I dropped my hand. I was about to turn away when you grabbed the back of my neck and slammed your lips into mine. I held you close and passionately returned the kiss. I thought about the fear in your eyes and realized that it was not because you were afraid of me, you were afraid at how strong your love for me was. The sun finished rising behind us showing the earth with its golden rays.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**You KNOW your obsessed with Inuyasha when:**

1. An ambulance has to come and help you out of a well because a 'demon pulled you in'

2. You put on all red and run into a burning building, thinking that your 'Fire Rat Kimono' will stop you from burning up.

3. You make a list of reasons why Inuyasha should choose Kagome over Kikyo (xD)

4. You try to do numerous stunts while wearing a short green skirt, thinking that it wont very fly up.

5. You run into the woods and look around for anyone pinned to a tree with an arrow.

6. You get into trouble after pulling out your dog's tooth so you could 'give it to Totosai so he could make another Tetsusaiga'

7. You carry around a fluffy white boa

8. When your boyfriend (or girlfriend) is found kissing someone else you insist that it's only because you're only his or her reincarnation.

9. You get sent to the hospital when you were attacked by a stray dog when you tried to feel it's ears.

10. You put a rosary around someone that is bugging you, you tell them to sit and then get mad when they don't fall face-first onto the ground.

11. You grow out your nails, sharpen them, and then when someone pisses you off you just say 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!'

12. When it's storming out you scream that the Thunder Brothers are back and we have to save all the foxes!

13. You buy purple eye shadow and insist that it's the same kind Naraku wears.

14. When someone brings an oriental fan to school you destroy it and when you get in trouble you say that Kaugra was going to kill everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ok so I'm not exactly sure who this fanfic is about it could be Sess and Rin or Inu and Kag

So please review I said **REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Nothing

**Discliamer**: I own Inuyasha looks around no really I do blink blink stop accusing me of lying I really do! Fine I don't happy!

I got the idea of this fic from a story I read on but I can't remember the author

**Nothing at all **

Sango looked up to the green canopy of leaves that shaded the path she and Miroku walked on. They had spilt up with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo to look for Naraku. There had been rumors that he was in the south and another saying he was in east. It had been a week since they had split up and Sango had quickly learned that she should walk behind Miroku or a couple of feet away from him.

"What are you staring at Miroku?" Sango asked when she noticed that Miroku was staring at her again. About every ten minutes she would catch him staring at her. He always gave her the same answer.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "nothing" It was becoming increasing annoying that he never told her what he was looking at. Sango looked down at the small fire cat in her arms. She walked a little bit while stroking kirara. After a bit she felt his eyes on her again and looked up. "What are you staring at?"

With a sigh he said "nothing" and continued walking in front of her. She wanted to scream or slap him. She decided she would wait a little longer before telling him to tell her what's wrong. She didn't notice at first that Miroku was staring at her again. Then she felt his eyes on her again. With out looking up she asked, "Miroku what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Sango could hear the sadness in his voice as he said it. She walked in silence once again. She was looking up at the trees when she felt his eyes on her again, wandering over her body. "Miroku what are you staring at?" she didn't know why she was bothering to ask she already knew the answer.

"Nothing." _You would think by now he would of thought of something else to say._

"You better not be thinking about groping me." It was what she thought he was thinking about, but something at the back of her mind told her he wasn't.

"I'm not"

"I don't believe you." But she did know it was true, she just didn't want to think about what else he could be staring at. She waited for an answer but the only thing she got out of him was silence. _That's it if I catch him looking at me again I'm gonna blow! _She walked in the silence that seemed to be closing in. Sango waited 10 minutes but she didn't sense his wandering eyes. 15 minutes and still nothing, she thought he had finally given up. She walked along for a while looking at the flowers that grew at the edge of the path. Then she sensed his eyes on her again. This time they weren't roaming her body they were right were her eyes would be if she turned around. She tried to ignore him. _Ignore, ignore must IGNORE. _She couldn't stand it any longer she stopped. "Miroku, what are you staring at!"

Miroku stopped at her sudden out burst and walked over to her. "Do you really want to know?"

"YES, for the love of the gods tell me." Sango looked up into his hypnotizing, violet eyes and sees something there that changed her life forever.

"I'm staring at," Miroku went silent not sure if he should say it. Summoning up his courage he goes on, "my love."

Sango let out a small gasp. Miroku tipped up her chin and kissed her. After Sango got over the shock that he was kissing her she kissed him back. Miroku ran his tongue across her lips demanding entrance, which she gladly gave. They kiss with passion but soon had to separate for air. When they finally began walking again Miroku slung his arm around her waist. They had been walking for a while when Miroku noticed Sango staring at him.

"Sango, what are you staring at?" his voice was low and playful.

Sango looked at him and gave him a big smile, "Nothing, nothing at all."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think? I no I'm not the best writer but I am trying

So go and press the little button that says review

PLEASE I'm begging you no one every reviews for my stories all you have to do is click the button and just say nice for all I care.

Here are a couple of ways of Sesshomaru

Go up to him and say "I can do some thing you can't do" CLAP CLAP CLAP

Point at the moon on his forehead and say "that is the oddest pimple I have every seen"

When ever he tries to go to the bathroom take a rolled up news paper and hit him on the nose while saying "bad dog"

Call him Lord Fluffykins

go to his bed at night and sing very quietly "It is the chapter that never ends, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started reading it, not knowing why they did so they will continue reading it forever just because. It is the chapter that never ends, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started reading it, not knowing why the did so they will continue reading it forever just because."

It is advised after you do these things run away as fast as you can


	4. The Wind Tunnel

Ok I know it's a sucky title but I couldn't think of anything else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha never have, never will.

The Wind Tunnel 

His hand hurt. It was a simple statement but he knew that his life would soon come to an end. Over the last couple of weeks his hand had started to hurt. He tried to look clam so not to scare Sango and the others. He knew he should tell Sango how he feels but that would mean that accepting that he's going to die. He was sitting around the fire with everybody else. Everything seemed normal in till he felt the wind tunnel start to spread.

He stared at his hand in shock for a moment. When he finally realized that this was going to be the end of him, he had waited to long. He stood up and dropped his staff. The light thud made Sango look up. When she looked up her eyes locked with Miroku's and she saw fear in them. Miroku ran, he didn't know where he was going. He ran for what felt like ages. He could feel the wind tunnel slowly growing bigger, consuming his hand. He could sense Sango behind him, but he couldn't stop he had to get away. He ran in till he reached a field. He ran to the center then stopped. He turned around to see Sango a few feet away from him. She was staring in horror at his hand; the wind tunnel had eaten its way to his wrist.

"Sango go back!" he shouted over the wind. She moved away from him but did not leave the clearing. He whispered her name to the wind. The pain had gone away, he didn't even feel the wind tunnel and had to look down to see that it had eaten to his elbow.

"MIROKU!" he looked up when he heard Sango call his name. He saw the first crystal tear fall. When he looked her eyes he saw sadness, anger and maybe just maybe love. There was a bang that threw Sango to the ground. When she got up Miroku was gone and in his place was a hole. She ran to the edge of the crater and saw dirt, only dirt. She tumbled down the side and went to where he had stood. She fell to her knees, digging in the dirt. There was nothing left of him. She dug in till her fingers bled and fingers became torn and ragged. "Stupid baka!" she yelled trying to ease the pain that was coming from the hole in her heart. It became dark, but she didn't notice. She curled up there the tears falling down her already tear stained face and turning the dirt to mud. She fell asleep clutching the dirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Things They Will NEVER Say..._**

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, why don't you go be Kouga's mate? He's a really nice guy, he could beat me any day.

Miroku: Sango I no longer love you. My heart belongs to the wonderful goddess Kaede.

Shippo: I'm gonna beat the living shit outta you Kagome if you act like my mother ever again dammit! (Poor innocent kitsune, xD)

Kagome: Aww screw it, Kikyo can have Inuyasha (Over my dead body -growls-) His ears aren't _that_ cute anyways.

Sesshomaru: Aww, c'mere Rinny and give Sesshy a hug! I don't want the stupid sword anymore and I'll even give Inuyasha my fluffy! (I wanna hug Lord Fluffykins-cling-)

Naraku: OMG! KAUGRA! I CAN'T FIND MY EYE SHADOW!

Sango: C'mere Miroku you sexy beast you...(personal fave)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok I usually don't like sad stories but I just had to write this one.

So please Review.


	5. A Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: Yes of course I own Inuyasha, but some one you have to explain y I can't speak Japanese or no how the series ends.

**A Sleepless Night**

She turned over again in her sleeping bag; no matter what she did she just couldn't get to sleep. It was perfect to be sleeping outside, the moon and stars were shining brightly from their place in the sky and the air was warm and sleepy but she wasn't. _I'll go for a walk; maybe it will cure my restlessness._ She silently slipped out of her sleeping bag and started walking in the dark, dense forest. The trees creaked slightly, as if snoring. _Great, now the trees are mocking me._ She walked in till she reached a cliff jutting out from the forest. A slight breeze made her hair blow across her neck., sending a shiver down her spine. She looked up to find that the full moon was just above of her, its whitish beams shining directly on her.

A single crystal tear fell from her chocolate eyes, _this was the kind of night that you hear about in stories and songs. The girl would be standing alone and her lover would come and hold her. I have no one to hold me_, more of the pearly tears followed the first.

She heard a twig break behind her, _Please let it be a squirrel, don't let it be Inuyasha he'll only be mad at me. First for sneaking off and then for crying. Just let me be alone in myself pity. _No matter how much she wished it to be a squirrel she couldn't ignore how her heart skipped a beat. She waited but only silence came no shouting or yelling. She was going to turn and see if it actually was a squirrel but before she had a chance, strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her into him. A small gasp escaped her lips as Inuyasha's head rested on her shoulder. One ear flicked slightly below her ear to catch the sound. _Maybe its not just in songs and stories._ Her eyelashes gently kissed her cheeks as she closed her eyes and she leaned back into Inuyasha. The moon shined down on the two young lovers, as they stood wrapped up in each other's arms.

o0o0o0o0o0o

So what do you think? Please tell me just push the little purple button in the left hand corner of the screen.

Please review

"Love is like a flame it can burn forever as long as it has the attention, but will flicker and die without proper attention"


End file.
